


Harry Potter and an Unforggetable Twilight

by zapphire2404



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bella Swan Bashing, Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Edward Cullen, Bottom Jacob Black, Demisexual Edward Cullen, Demisexual Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy Being Draco Malfoy, Edward Cullen Being a Virgin, Elemental Magic, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fudanshi Emmett Cullen, Gay Jacob Black, Harry Potter Being an Asshole, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Heterosexual Emmett Cullen, Imprinting (Twilight), Jacob Black Being Cute, M/M, OT4, Out of Character sometimes, Own Remake, Post-Hogwarts, Resubido desde gaypad, Teenage Drama, Telepathy, Top Harry Potter, Vampire Draco Malfoy, Vampire Harry Potter, maybe smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapphire2404/pseuds/zapphire2404
Summary: Harry cumplió los veinticinco años y debe admitir que habían cambiado muchas cosas desde su último año escolar.Por ejemplo; en algún momento de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, no tiene muy claro cuál, le mordió un vampiro.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Edward Cullen/Draco Malfoy, Edward Cullen/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy/Edward Cullen/Jacob Black, Jacob Black/Draco Malfoy, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen, Jacob Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Harry Potter and an Unforggetable Twilight

Harry cumplió los veinticinco años y debe admitir que habían cambiado muchas cosas desde su primer año. Por ejemplo; en algún momento de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, no tiene muy claro cuál, le mordió un vampiro.

Los vampiros están clasificados en distintas categorías según sus características. Estaban los vampiros comunes, fotofobia, estacas, ajo. Harry jamás llegó a entender lo del ajo. Y también estaban los bendecidos, también llamados 'con dones'. Siempre le daba la risa floja con ese nombre cuando Snape lo obligaba a leer en clase el poco tiempo que fue maestro de Defensa. Le quitaban puntos a su casa, pero valía la pena al ver la cara que los inconscientes sangre pura de Slytherin ponían. La expresión de Snape también era oro. Incluso Hermione tenía que esforzarse por no reír.

El vampiro que le mordió fue uno de los que tenían los llamados 'dones'. Esos vampiros tenían su propio círculo social interno en el cual incluso contaban con su propio gobierno. Por parte del mundo mágico, dicho gobierno no tenía ningún tipo de poder real y sus miembros no eran mucho más peligrosos que cualquier otro vampiro de su categoría, pero como no causaban muchos problemas y mantenían a los de su propia especie a raya en su mayoría les dejaban en paz. Sobretodo porque dichos vampiros bendecidos, como los vampiros comunes y los muggles, no tenían idea de la existencia del mundo mágico. En ese aspecto se parecían a los metamorfos, humanos capaces de transformarse en lobos por herencia sanguínea, que tenían la creencia de ser hombres lobo. Era gracioso, porque los metamorfos ni siquiera sentían la necesidad de transformarse durante la luna llena.

El vampiro que le mordió, en particular, tenía el poder de inducir el sueño en sus víctimas, que fue lo primero que hizo en Harry en cuanto lo vio. Él estaba inconsciente hasta que el vampiro decidiera lo contrario. Harry no creía que el hombre se habría atrevido a morderlo si no. De seguro el muy gilipollas creía que sería divertido experimentar con él, pues jamás en la historia de la magia había habido un vampiro mago. Los pocos magos que habían intentado convertirse en vampiros o morían quemados de dentro hacia afuera, o se convertían en el mismo tipo de vampiro que su creador y perdían toda su magia.

El caso es que como él era Harry Potter seguro el vampiro, que era un aliado del bando de la oscuridad, había pensado que al morderlo moriría o perdería su magia. En cualquiera de los dos casos la oscuridad salía ganando. Excepto que él era Harry Potter y si no lo había matado el maldito veneno de basilisco seguro no lo mataría la pequeña mordida del patético ser semi-mortal.

Así que definitivamente no murió. Y no conforme con eso se convirtió en un vampiro. Como si quisiera vivir más años de los que ya había vivido. Lo peor de toda la situación era que no podía decírselo a nadie, todo el mundo asumía que estaba así de pálido y guapo por que cumplió los dieciocho y había despertado del todo la herencia mágica de sus padres. Si le decía a alguien que se volvería inmortal con solo la mordida de un vampiro, que cabía la posibilidad de que sobreviviera y que, además, no solo su magia permaneciera, si no que también podría aumentar... Todo se volvería un caos de semi-mortales.

Una de las razones principales para que los magos no se dejaban morder por vampiros, además de la muerte, era la desconfianza. ¿Qué te garantizaba que no te arrebataría hasta la última gota de tu sangre? Pero a Harry el vampiro no lo mató (aunque Harry mató al vampiro después) y se le podría poner un hechizo imperius (en un país adecuado, como Rusia) al vampiro en caso de seguridad. Otra de las razones era la alimentación. ¿Cómo podrías vivir miles y miles de años si sabes que tendrás que hacerlo matando a otros? Pero Harry había descubierto poco después de su transformación que podía vivir a base de sangre animal, e, incluso, que en realidad podía seguir comiendo comida.

Un día Harry probó la sangre humana (fue un accidente, en serio) y descubrió que podía detenerse cuando quisiera. ¡No tenía ninguna necesidad real de beber sangre! Y aunque era cierto que sabía miles de veces mejor que la sangre animal, era como comerse un helado, claro, sabe delicioso, pero con facilidad pudo rechazarlo si no le apetecía, o dejarlo si ya no quería más.

No tenía que matar gente para sobrevivir.

Otra razón era la luz solar. Incluso los vampiros condones tenían que mantenerse alejados de la luz, porque sus pieles estaban hechas de un material que reflejaba la luz como el cristal o los diamantes. Como bolas de discoteca. Muy llamativo para cualquier muggle que no tenga ceguera crónica. ¿Vivirías durante los tantos años que vivas, escondido en la oscuridad?

Pero Harry podía salir a la luz y no le pasaba nada.

De hecho, cuando despertó siendo un vampiro era de día, lo que causó que le costara un poco más descubrir qué era lo que le había pasado y cómo era que veía tan bien sin sus gafas o cómo era tan rápido y fuerte, o el cómo sus sentidos parecían haber aumentado a límites inimaginables. Tampoco entendía cómo era que recordaba cosas que antes había olvidado. Se sentía como si tuviera memoria eidética, al contrario de los vampiros con don, que olvidaban todas sus vidas anteriores a la mordida. Otra razón para no decirle a nadie lo que era.

Otra de las razones era el dolor. Todos sabían que para convertirse en vampiro uno debía sufrir un dolor peor que los crucios con el veneno y nadie en su sano juicio quiere sufrir eso a plena voluntad ¿cierto? Pero Harry pasó toda su transformación inconsciente, así que ni siquiera sabía si había o no sufrido algún dolor. Además, Harry tenía sangre en sus venas. Su corazón latía. Siendo así Harry ni quiera estaba seguro de considerarse a sí mismo un vampiro, si no fuese por la única cicatriz que ahora permanecía en su piel, la mordida sobre su costado. Ni siquiera la cicatriz del rayo permaneció, aunque el mundo mágico supuso que fue debido a la derrota de Voldemort.

Al final Harry sabía que no debía decirle a nadie su condición, ni siquiera a Hermione o a Ronald. Sobretodo a Ronald, que seguro intentaría que le mordieran también, con su imprudencia, y acabaría muerto o como squib. Así que Harry empezó a tomar medidas para que nadie notase que no envejecía. En primer lugar se mudó a París y con su memoria perfecta aprendió el idioma en pocas semanas. Y en segundo lugar solo mantuvo contacto presencial y por chimenea con sus amigos los dos años siguientes. Luego eso se terminó, pues empezaron las preguntas sobre su rostro cuando empezó el año 2000, primero como burlas y luego con extrañeza. Siguieron escribiéndose cartas por tres años más, cada año menos frecuentemente que el anterior, hasta que las cartas pararon con torpes excusas.

Con el único que mantenía correspondencia incluso en esos momentos, sorprendentemente, era con Draco Malfoy, que se había convertido en un gran amigo suyo y que, además no hacía preguntas y no lo presionaba para reunirse.

Y así fue como pasó los años.

Seguía aparentando diecisiete, con los demás ya aparentando sus veinticinco años, aunque Draco decía que Ronald parecía tener cuarenta (era un poco cierto) y que él parecía aún tener veinte años (según él mismo, por supuesto), eso le causaba gracia.

Aún con todo eso le gustaba su vida.

Aunque extrañaba un poco de acción en ella.


End file.
